Wrongtown Wikia
'WRONGTOWN!!' 'Wrongtown at Burning Man 2017' For 2017 we will be at 2:15 & Dance, hosting international meetups, running daytime sound with semi-open decks, and evening lineups from sunset to midnight Tuesday through Friday. Major improvements include purchasing a camp truck, fully funding our own art projects, and launching a new website: http://www.wrongtown.xyz On Tuesday, August 22nd, you'll be able to check out our DJ lineup on the Rockstar Librarian!! http://www.rockstarlibrarian.com/ Camp Features Camp Requirements In order to be a campmate at Wrongtown for 2016, you must pay dues and perform 2 duties. There's also an optional meal plan, and various forms of theme camp participation and gifting. DUES (required): Pay camp dues of 150 USD per person to help cover camp expenses and meet our goals for this year. We understand if you have unusual financial situations, and would rather have you camping with us than not, so please let us know and we will work something out. Also, if you happen to have the funds and would like to gift, you can sponsor someone else, personally or anonymously. To pay dues from Japan, please contact Makibee. To pay dues from the US, Canada, Australia, or elsewhere, please paypal wrongtown.burningman at gmail.com (amounts larger or smaller than 150), or click here to pay regular dues: http://bit.ly/29Dda0j DUTIES (required): Sign up for 2 volunteer shifts. These shifts are required to keep the camp running, and typically take no longer than one hour per shift, and include things from getting ice, to cleaning up a little bit from around the communal area. Sign up for 2 shifts here: http://bit.ly/29ehp6X Also, many hands make light work, and everyone is required to help strike camp in some way, even if they're leaving early. MEAL PLAN (recommended): Sign up for the meal plan for 2 square meals a day, lunch and dinner, prepared by the best cooks in the camp. It costs 80 USD per person for the week, and included meals. If you participate in the meal plan, you need to sign up for one kitchen shift if there are any available (same as the duties sign-up sheet). Pay for the meal plan here: http://bit.ly/29ehIP7 KITCHEN CREW (recommended): Help to cook a meal for camp! We are looking for 4 people to help cook per meal. A chef, sous chef, and 2 assistants. Kitchen crew signups are here: http://bit.ly/29bKsmA *NOTE: If you sign up as the chef, you will need to list the menu for that day in the signup sheet and send recipes to mrwinnett@gmail.com Theme Camp Gifting (recommended): A theme camp is a playa gift in and of itself. Please join us in making our camp awesome! The things we're looking for right now are: '- Prep and Early Setup Crews' - There will be a crew of 6 for Art, and a crew of 6 for Infrastructure, departing together in one convoy, arriving on Friday the 26th , and additional 6 on Saturday the 27th before the gate opens. Early Setup Crews have been assigned. There will also be 6 prep-only (no early entry) crew in Oakland. Please contact Makibee or Marshal if you're interested in helping with prep. '- Leave No Trace Crew '- First of all, everyone is expected to contribute to striking camp. Teardown is on Monday, Sep 5th. If anyone needs to leave early, talk to us and find a way to contribute to cleanup before taking off. For the actual Leave No Trace crew, we need 15-20 doing a final MOOP sweep, and leaving Tuesday Sep 6th after the burn. Please contact Quest (Andy) if you want to help with Leave No Trace. '- Cooks' - To cook meals during the week. There will be one chef, one suis chef, and 2 assistants for each meal. Refer to "Kitchen Crew" info above. '- Graphic Designer' - To help us with our camp schwag this year. We're trying to decide among the following Wrongtown memorabilia items: T-shirts, Pendants, Water Bottles, Stickers. This will be our first year doing this, and we're really excited about it! Camp Contacts If you are camping with us, you'll need to be in contact with at least one of the people listed here. We will help to facilitate your camp plans. Feel free to ask us any questions that you may have. Maki Oshita: "Makibee" - Japan Regional Contact and Camp Organizer Marshal Lane: "Marshal" - Head of Operations. Logistics, Infrastructure, & Sound. Andy Huang: "Quest" - Camp Organizer. Communications, Art & Music Direction. History Archives Photo Archive (visible if you are in the Wrongtown fb group) - https://www.facebook.com/groups/444717712221342/photos/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse